DIY Hardware
Information This optional quest introduces an entirely new mechanic to the game; the use of attributed outfits. You would do well to obtain their benefits early in the game. Walkthrough Within Harbour Prime is a machine capable of giving Dex attributed outfits, and blueprints which contain these outfits. To find the machine, make the trek to the Industrial Zone (see "Good Cop, Cyber Cop" for directions). Look for a door past the entrance to the Slicers' Warehouse. Once inside, defeat the baddies and make your way down through the holes in the floor. Somewhere on the left is a weird machine hooked up to 3 human-sized tubes. WARNING: If this does not show for you, there's a chance the DLC isn't properly integrated. For Steam users, refer to the "Trivia" section below. Alternatively, you can go into your Steam Library, and uncheck and re-check the tick box for the "Dex - Extra Outfits" DLC. This will force Steam to reintegrate the DLC into the game. After which, start a new game. The machine should now be in the game, as should everything else connected to the "DIY Hardware" quest. These tubes will contain the experimental outfits you can create with the machine. Once created, you can swap out what you're currently wearing for the suit contained inside. Whenever you want to switch back to your casual clothes, or to pick another suit, just interact with said outfit. Now that you've found the machine, you need to stock the machine with suit blueprints. ---- Armagear InvisiSuit ("Singing The Same Tune") You need to read the appropriate email before unlocking this blueprint. To find the email, go to EchoCorp and hack the PC. At the end of the section, enter the orange Access Point. Hack the info node at the 1st intersection. Once hacked, an email will state something about Armagear requesting a camouflage suit from EchoCorp. Details will state the rendezvous point is somewhere in Downtown. Hack the data node left of the end, which should say "Order Blueprint Delivery". The blueprint is on its way. Proceed to Downtown, and enter a door underneath the "Capsules" hotel building. Be prepared to take down 2 armed Armagear soldiers, and collect the goodies. One of the goodies will be in the form of a USB. Take the USB back to the machine in the Industrial Zone, and interact with the machine console to submit the Armagear USB. You will see the machine create an outfit from the blueprint, and place it in one of the 3 containment tubes. Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the "Armagear InvisiSuit"! InvisiSuit" available for use The Armagear InvisiSuit is the cutting edge of stealth. It's so cutting edge, you might as well throw out your old Mirrorshade Cloaks for THIS tech-nicolour dreamcoat! (Sorry...) While wearing the Armagear InvisiSuit, STAND PERFECTLY STILL for 5-6 seconds (stand, don't crouch). You will soon become invisible, completely undetectable to enemies and security. This invisibility lasts for as long as you need it, but will deactivate if you do any of the following: * Pick-up an item * Interact with certain objects, e.g. elevator switches * Enter another area that triggers a loading screen (switching between rooms in the same area will not deactivate the invisibility) * Lockpick * Open side doors * Land an attack on an enemy (attacking the air does nothing) * Perform a "Silent Takedown" * Shoot Once your cloak has been dropped, it won't reactivate while you are within the field-of-vision of an enemy or security device. And while the alert is going, entering an enclosed room will allow you to reactivate the cloak. However, the cloak will disappear if you re-enter the room with the alert still going. To reactivate the cloak properly, you must run away from the enemy or security device's F.O.V limit, and wait until the alert is clear. NOTE: To see the limits of a person or device's F.O.V, it is recommended to purchase the "FOV Indicator" implant from Niles. For security devices, as long as you are relatively far away, you can hide inside a box and wait for the alert to end. ---- Euroforce BattleRig ("Get Augmented" or "Variety Is The Spice Of Life") NOTE: Unless you have already dealt with the Docks security and guards previously, have either the Armagear InvisiSuit equipped and activated whenever you can, or have the "Mirrorshade Cloak" augment and stock it with the appropriate devices. It will make this next part easier. Head over to the docks via Fixer's Hope, and enter the 3rd door you come across. Sneak your way up the ladder and enter the door. Hack the "Docks Mainframe" PC, and move to the very bottom of the Cyberspace area. Once you've taken out the spawners, hack the info node in the centre. You'll find information regarding an experimental suit blueprint requested by Euroforce. The 2nd email in the node states that the blueprint is locked in a safe, located in an abandoned apartment above Fixer's Hope. The code to the safe is "4815". Now that you have the information, get out of the PC and return to Fixer's Hope. Make your way up to the rooftop of the Fixer's Hope bar. Jump across, and climb up to the one door above you. Once inside, go through the hole in the floor and walk over to the safe. Enter the code to open it, and collect the blueprint USB. Return to the machine in the Industrial Zone, and enter the USB blueprint into the machine. The machine will provide you with your very own "Euroforce BattleRig" outfit. Congratulations! BattleRig" available for use The Euroforce BattleRig is for people wishing to increase their defensive capabilities. While the BattleRig holds no bonuses in all-around resistance to attacks, it does have an amazing effect. While wearing the BattleRig, blocking negates all damage caused by projectile weapons. ---- Samio CyberWare ("Toxicity") Return to the Chemical Factory (see "Toxicity" for directions), and head to the area you lit up by restarting the generator. Go all the way right, through the red-lit alcove, and hit the end of the hallway. There should be a hole in the roof, leading to a room above you. Jump up here, and walk left. Read the material sitting on the bench. The document speaks of an experimental cyber suit produced by Samio. Next to the document is the blueprint for the cyber suit itself, in the form of a USB. Take it, and hightail it back to the machine in the Industrial Zone. Submit the USB to the machine, and watch as it recreates the experimental "Samio CyberWare" outfit for you to enjoy! CyberWare" available for use The Samio CyberWare assists those wishing to add a bit of Focus to their daily lives. While Focus regenerates normally to 25%, the Samio CyberWare automatically regenerates Focus up to the maximum limit of the meter, at a regeneration rate of about 0.5 FP/sec (or 1 FP every 2-3 seconds). NOTE: This automatic regeneration only works in the real world. The auto-regen does not work while operating in Cyberspace or the "Augmented Reality" interface. Trivia * The "DIY Hardware" quest is part of the "Dex - Extra Outfits" DLC, which was released for free on Steam on the 8th of October 2015, along with the "Enhanced Version" update. * The DLC has a slight technical issue for Steam users. If you downloaded the DLC and nothing shows up for you, there's a chance the DLC was not properly integrated. To integrate the DLC into the game, go to the "Dex - Extra Outfits" store page for the DLC, and press the button "Play Game". Pressing that will integrate the DLC into your Dex game. (You may need to start a new save once the DLC is integrated.) * This optional quest has a trait similar to "Antique Antics" and "Chemicals and Stimpacks". Like those 2 quests, this quest doesn't get marked as capable of ending, according to your Quest Log. * The GOG and console versions of "Dex" include the "Dex - Extra Outfits" DLC (and, consequently, the "DIY Hardware" quest) already integrated into the game. Category:Quests